Naruto Gets Drunk
by Naruko2
Summary: This is a story about naruto and my OC charter Jamie and other people and this is about naruto getting drunk at a party sasuke throws im sure ur get a laugh out of this story.


A/N: I don't own anything! Also this my first story and One Shot.

_**When Naruto Gets Drunk**_

One day Orochimaru was leaving to go to Florida. Everybody was going except Sasuke.

"Why can't I go again?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's an important business trip and, at your age, you tend to get bored very easily," Orochimaru explained, while Kabuto was packing his suitcase.

Kabuto then turned to Orochimaru, "But sir, I thought we were going to Florida for a vacation?"

"D*** it Kabuto? What part of it's a secret! Don't you get!"Orochimaru yelled at him and turned back to face Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke were going to Florida, on a working vacation," Orochimaru told him.

"But I thought we were going there to get drunk and laid by hot chicks?" Kabuto asked confused.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open, while Orochimaru's eye began to twitch.

"D*** IT KABUTO!" Orochimaru yelled at the top of his lungs. "For someone who is incredibly smart, you can be incredibly dumb at times!"

Orochimaru turned back to face Sasuke.

"Well since Kabuto blew the whole secret thing, I might as well say that you'll be here by yourself for a week. And there is only one major rule, Sasuke. No wild parties," Orochimaru told him.

"I promise not to throw a wild party," Sasuke said, while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Good. We'll see you in a week," Orochimaru said, as he picked up his suitcases and went out the door with the others.

The moment the door closed, Sasuke ran to the phone. He dialed a number.

"Hello," came a female voice on the phone.

"Jamie! Big party at my place! Invite everybody you know! This party is gonna rock! It's gonna have food, soda pop, alcohol, fruit punch, all that stuff," Sasuke told her.

"But how are you going to get the alcohol, when your underage?" she asked.

"Leave that to me," Sasuke said slyly, as he hung up.

Sasuke walked up to a liquor store. He made a few hand signs and the store suddenly exploded. The employees were blast off as the different alcoholic drinks rained all over the place. Sasuke grabbed as much as he could carry and put it all in the trunk of his truck. He smiled.

_**Later that Evening**_

People began to show up at the party. The place was packed. Sasuke then spotted Naruto and Gaara. He walked up to them.

"Naruto, Gaara, I'm so glad you could make it," Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke then turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, you are only allowed three drinks at this party. Ok," Sasuke told him.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, have you seen what you do when you get drunk?" Gaara asked.

"No," Naruto replied.

"It's not pretty," Sasuke told him.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go," Gaara gestured to Sasuke to follow him.

"Ok," Sasuke said, while following Gaara.

The moment they left, Naruto sneaked over to the table were the drinks were at.

"No one here, hehehe," Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then drank 8 alcoholic drinks. One right after another until he got drunk.

"I feel funny," Naruto said to no one in particular.

Naruto began to stumble around the place until he found a mop on the floor. He then started to make out with it. Gaara then saw what Naruto was doing and approached him with an awkward look on his face.

"Hey, Naruto are you drunk?" Gaara asked a little awkward.

Naruto stopped making out with the mop and looked at Gaara. He then gave a big goofy grin.

Naruto giggled. "Don't tell Sasuke but, yes hehehe."

"Ookaay…."Gaara said awardly.

As Gaara left to go get Sasuke, Naruto went back to making out with the mop. Naruto then stopped making out with the mop and fell to the ground. Gaara then returned with Sasuke, only to see Naruto lying on the ground making funny noises.

"What should we do with him?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's frog wallet and searched it for money. Jamie then came running over. She had short blonde hair that just came past her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore an orange tank top with blue jeans and DCs shoes.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Jamie demanded, while grabbing the frog wallet from his hand.

"I just needed some money," Sasuke replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be going through people's wallets for money. If you're that desperate, get a job!" Jamie said a little mad.

"She's right you know. Don't make things hard on yourself. You know she's gonna punch you if you don't do what she says," Gaara agreed.

"Hey-points at Jamie- look at the pretty lady," Naruto smiled.

Jamie blushed while Sasuke's eye began to twitch.

'What…? How dare that idiot, speak to her like that!' Sasuke thought angrily.

Jamie smiled. "Why thank you Naruto."

Jamie then helped Naruto get up off the floor. Sasuke then clenched his fists in anger and jealously.

Naruto wobbled a bit and then accidently hugged Jamie.

"Aw, Naruto," Jamie smiled.

"He's beating you to her," Gaara whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed beet red. "I don't know what you're taking about."

"Looks like the Uchiha scent has no effect on her," Gaara smirked.

"Oh My Gosh! How is that **possible**?" Sasuke screamed.

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Um….Maybe she's just not the kind who falls for that," Gaara suggested.

"I don't care! How can Uzumaki do that?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I don't know," Gaara admitted.

A couple hours passed and the party ended. Everybody started to go home. Before Jamie got out the door, while carrying him since he passed out. Sasuke caught her just in time.

"Jamie…" Sasuke began.

Jamie turned to look at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I-I lo-like your out-fit," Sasuke said while blushing.

"Um…Thanks…?" Jamie said awkwardly.

She then walked out the door and into the night. Sasuke stood there, motionless.

"You really suck at telling her how you feel," Gaara said.

"Yeah…I know," Sasuke admitted.

Gaara left, leaving Sasuke to clean up the mess left from the party. But when Orochimaru returned, he somehow found out about the party and made Sasuke do things that are better left unsaid.

A/N: Thanks for reading my first story! And if you're wondering why Sasuke had a truck in the story. Let's just say, some questions are better left unanswered. Also if you want learn more about my OC Jamie. Read my next story, The New Kid. Once again, this is my first story and One Shot so please go easy on the comments.


End file.
